How about a Vacation?
by AlxManami
Summary: Toushiro x OOC oneshot


Chidori Haruhara was a newly recuited member of squad 10 in the Gotei 13. She used to be 3rd seat, but ever since the previous liutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, has left, Chidori was pushed up to lieutenant.

Chidori had a mother who was the former captain of the 8th squad, a father who was former captain of squad 6, and an older brother who was the former liuetenant of squad 6. When she was only a year old, a hollow attacked the Gotei 13, and murdered her mother, father, and older brother. She lived a life alone, until she was old enough to join the gotei 13 herself. She was then assigned to the 10th squad, under Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Chidori has earned her keep by working as hard as she can, sometimes overtime. Toushiro would daily find her in the office, asleep and surrounded by paperwork. He would be annoyed that he would have to send her to bed, but he was grateful he had such a loyal and hardworking lieutenant.

One night, Chidori was working on stacks of paperwork.. She looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight.

"Oh no.. The captain told me my limit was midnight.. But I'm almost done with this stack.. Maybe he won't mind I'm a few minutes over." She figured, and got back to work.

And before she knew it, she went through three stacks of paperwork, and it was 2:30am..

Chidori's eyes widened.. Now she had to sneak back to her room, which means she had to tiptoe right past her captain's room... And let's just say he has good hearing.

Chidori gulped as she organized the papers and quietly turned the light off... Great, now she had to sneak back IN THE DARK..

She took a deep breath, and began tiptoeing.. lightly touching the walls to lead her. When she was right in front of Toushiro's bedroom, she stepped on a squeaky panel.

Chidori froze.

"_Oh no, oh no!!_" She screamed in her mind, and awaited her captain's outbursts.. But nothing happened.

Chidori paused for a few more moments, before she let her head drop in relief, and continued tiptoeing.

"_Almost there.._" She thought to herself, as she saw the light from her bedroom peeking from under her bedroom door.

She made it! She slowly reached for the handle and slowly turned it, beggining to open the door, but then..

"What are you doing, Chidori."

Chidori froze once again.. That was'nt the voice of a monster or some scary ghost..

It was her captain.

The hall light turned on, and Toushiro stood by her door, his hand still by the light switch.

"C-Captain..! I-I was just going to bed..!" She chuckled nervously.

"At 2:30am. Last time I checked we agreed to no later than midnight." Toushiro said, with a little annoyance in his tone.

Chidori finally gave in.

"I apologize deeply, captain! I'm really sorry! I just lost track of time and--"

"My office." Toushiro interrupted, walking past her and down the hall.

Chidori suddenly felt naucious.

"_Oh no.. I'm done for.._" Chidori whined in her mind as she eventually walked the same path Toushiro did, and hesitantly walked into his office.

"Chidori, please sit." Toushiro was walking to his desk. Chidori was feeling miserable, as she sat down in the chair that was before his desk. She folded her hands in her lap, and was too afraid to even make eye contact with him.

"... Chidori.. I really appreciate your hard work.. But I can't keep letting you go on like this.. It's not good for your health." He started. His voice was softer and more.. Gentle?

Chidori looked up and sighed a bit.

"I know, but I just want to be useful, and now that Rangiku-san is gone, there's more work to be done..!" Chidori insisted.

"You worry too much... You have no idea how useful you are here." Toushiro responded.

He was smiling.

Chidori looked down again to hide her blush.. She has had feelings for her captain for quite a while now, and never got the backbone to tell him.

"You know I can see that blush on your cheeks, Chidori." Her captain stated.

Her whole face turned dark red as her head sprang up.

"N-No! I'm fine!" She spazzed.

Toushiro smiled again.

"I had you come here so I could personally tell you that you need to take it easy.. And when it's midnight, I expect you to be going to bed." He said, as he stood up again.

Chidori started to stand up too, but then her captain's head snapped back at her.

"Stay seated."

Chidori quickly sat back down.

Toushiro took small steps toward the window, then looked back at her.

"What do you think about a vacation.." He asked.

Chidori tilted her head.

"Oh no, sir! I could never take any time off!" She said.

Toushiro sighed.

"I meant for the both of us."

Chidori paused for a moment, when a blush returned to her cheeks.

She did'nt see it, but her captain was also blushing.

"I wanted to take some time off.. So we could get to know eachother more.. I mean learn more about eachother than 'she's my lieutenant' or 'he's my captain'." He said, folding his arms behind his back.

Chidori smiled, till blushing a bit.

"That sounds nice actually.."

"Good, so how about this weekend?" He asked, walking towards her.

Chidori nodded.

"Sounds great.." She smiled up at him.

And that's when they realized the other was blushing.

They stared at eachother for a good 20 seconds, lost in eachother's eyes. Toushiro was the first to break the bond as he looked away, nervously clearing his throat.

"Alright well.. I gues you could go to bed now.. It is late after all."

Chidori stood up and nodded.

"Yes sir." She said as she started walking out, but then she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Wait--.. Erm.. Chidori.."

Chidori stopped, then started to look back.

"Hm? What is it capta--.." She was interrupted by her captain once again.

His lips were capturing hers.

The kiss was short, sweet, and to the point.

Toushiro pulled away, letting go of her wrist, and clearing his throat again. Chidori stood there, frozen, speechless, and blushing madly.

"... You're dismissed, Chidori." Toushiro said, turning the other way and walking back to his desk.

Chidori snapped out of her trance and smiled.

"Yes.. Goodnight captain.." Chidori said, as she left with a bright smile on her face, and she closed the door slowly.

A few moments after the door was shut, Toushiro looked back at the door, with a smile.

"Goodnight Chidori.. Sleep well."


End file.
